The Hyugaa's Puzzle of Heart
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Andai dulu aku bisa memilih, aku ingin bahagia. Namun, saat ini aku bersyukur, dulu aku tak bisa memilih, Karena Kami-Sama telah memberiku yang terbaik, dan kini, aku bahagia...


**sebelumnya saya mohon maaf untuk semua kekurangan pada THE HYUUGA'S series.**

**oleh karena itu, review kalian semua sangat membantuku untuk lebih teliti dan lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.**

**untuk itu terima kasih, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, mercier, gracias, syukron, hatur nuhun, matur nuwun...pake banget banget banget...untuk semua reader dan reviewer.**

**semoga sekuel kali ini tidak mengecewakan dan sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian...**

**ja, have fun reading, minna...**

**The Hyuuga's Puzzle of Heart**

Andai dulu aku bisa memilih, aku ingin bahagia.

Namun, saat ini aku bersyukur, dulu aku tak bisa memilih,

Karena Kami-Sama telah memberiku yang terbaik, dan kini, aku bahagia...

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo(s), mulai OOC, dll.

_**Hinata's Pov**_

Sudah seminggu Neji-niisan pergi untuk menjalankan misi bersama Lee-kun dan Tenten-nee. Membuatku merasa mulai bosan sendirian berada di rumah keluarga bunke. Padahal baru sehari semalam kami bersama setelah menikah.

'Hhh...! Urusai ne...!' rutukku dalam hati.

"Nee-chan!" terdengar suara sapaan di telingaku. Saat aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, kulihat Hanabi sedang berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Hana-chan!" aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

"Nee-chan, kau sedang apa?" tanya Hanabi sambil meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di sampingku.

"Tidak ada, hanya duduk-duduk saja." jawabku apa adanya.

"Hn..., ini aku bawakan cinnamon rolls! Aku membelinya di pasar saat pulang dari akademi tadi." ujar Hanabi membuka bungkusan tadi, lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Ah! Arigatou, Hana-chan!" ujarku senang sambil mengambil sebuah cinnamon roll.

"Oya, nanti malam akan ada pesta kembang api! Kita lihat yuk!" ajak Hanabi antusias.

"Hn? Aku tidak bisa, Hana-chan. Aku sudah menikah." jawabku menolak.

"Ayolah, Nee-chan! Aku tahu kau kesepian dan merasa bosan karena Neji-nii pergi. Nanti aku yang minta ijin pada tou-san, bagaimana?" desak Hanabi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Ba-baiklah...," akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Dia benar, aku butuh refreshing sedikit. Paling tidak agar otakku tidak berpikiran negatif karena merindukan Neji-niisan.

'Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Niisan? Kuharap kau segera pulang...,' batinku resah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nee-chan," Hanabi membuka pembicaraan. "Apa kau bahagia menikah dengan Neji-nii? Maksudku, mmh..., ya, Nee-chan pasti tahu maksudku," ujar Hanabi bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menyembunyikan resah, pun menutupi rasa gelisah. "Kau tahu Hanabi? Awalnya, aku tidak mau menerima misi ini." Aku berhenti sejenak. Mata lavenderku menerawang menatap langit. "Namun entah mengapa, dalam hati kecilku ada sesuatu yang mengatakan, 'kau akan bahagia bersamanya'..., dan kau lihat sekarang? Aku memang bahagia, teramat sangat...," lanjutku tersenyum sambil menoleh memandang wajah adikku.

Hanabi pun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaanku di mataku. "Sepertinya Nee-chan sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Neji-nii, ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu...," ujar Hanabi sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

_**Author's PoV**_

Pesta telah di mulai. Cahaya beraneka warna menghiasi permadani kelam tanpa bintang. Ya, walau berbintang sekalipun, khusus malam ini mereka kalah oleh meriahnya pancaran sinar dari letusan kembang api. Hinata memakai kimono berwarna lavender. Sedangkan Hanabi memakai kimono berwarna biru muda.

"Hanabi-chan!" seorang pria muda menghampiri Hanabi yang sedang berjalan bersama Hinata. Di belakangnya tampak dua orang pria dewasa dan seekor anjing besar mengikuti.

"Konohamaru-kun?!" seru Hanabi membalas sapaan itu.

"Hei! Hinata! Kau datang juga?" sapa seorang pria bersurai coklat jabrik bertato segitiga warna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak, merasa diabaikan. Tanpa permisi dia segera menjilati wajah Hinata.

"Akamaru..., iya, iya, maaf mengacuhkanmu..., su-sudah hentikan! Geli...," pinta Hinata sambil bersusah payah menjauhkan diri dari anjing besar berbulu putih itu.

"Hei! Hinata-chan!" kali ini sapaan itu datang dari seorang pria yang satunya.

"Na-naruto-kun...," Hinata nyaris terlonjak melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-chan? Lama tidak bertemu!" tanya Naruto.

"Ba-baik..., kau sendiri bagaimana?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat! Aku selalu baik, hahaha...," jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hinata-nee, bolehkah aku mau mengajak Hanabi melihat kembang api lebih dekat?" tanya Konohamaru meminta ijin pada Hinata.

"Onegai...," ditambah suara manja adik perempuannya dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya? Ini sudah larut," jawab Hinata mengijinkan dengan syarat.

"Hai! Wakatta ne! Arigatou Nee-chan!" sahut Hanabi dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

"Aku titip kakakku, ya? Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru?" teriak Hanabi sambil berlari dengan susah payah mengejar Konohamaru yang sedang mengandeng tangannya.

"Dasar anak muda!" rutuk Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

BUGH! Kiba menyikut dada Naruto.

"Akh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?" Naruto siap membalas.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja. Dulu kau lebih parah, Naruto! Menyeret-nyeret Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak mau lepas dari Sasuke! Hahaha...," Kiba tertawa menggoda Naruto yang sedang menunduk malu-malu.

"Ah! Sialan kau, Kiba! Kenapa kau masih mengingat hal memalukan seperti itu, sih?!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Dia meninju dada Kiba beberapa kali. Namun Kiba malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun! Ki-kita di sini kan untuk me-melihat kembang api," Hinata berusaha menengahi dua pria yang selama ini dekat dengannya.

"Ya, kau benar!" seru Naruto menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Baiklah! Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Aku jadi sedikit kangen padamu," tambah Kiba sambil mengelus-elus Akamaru.

"Guk!" anjing besar itu menggonggong, seakan mengiyakan ucapan sang majikan.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Shino! Sepi sekali rasanya saat berlatih hanya berdua saja. Apalagi, tidak ada bekal buatanmu. Hehehe...," Kiba terkekeh pelan.

"Itu sih, kau hanya kangen masakan Hinata-chan saja!" tukas Naruto pura-pura sebal.

"Hihihi..., ba-baiklah! Nanti a-akan kubuatkan bekal, ji-jika kita berlatih bersama la-lagi...," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hontou ka? Arigatou Hinata!" seru Kiba sambil memeluk Hinata dari samping. Akamaru pun terlihat ikut gembira sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"Argh! Nasibku sial sekali satu tim dengan Sakura. Dia tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal, tapi selalu memberiku pil super pahit!" rajuk Naruto seperti seorang anak mengadu pada orang tuanya.

"Ta-tapi itu kan pil penambah stamina, Na-Naruto-kun..., kau harusnya berterima kasih pa-pada Sakura-chan...," sanggah Hinata berusaha menghibur sang jinchuriki kyuubi.

"Kalau masalah stamina, itu sih tidak perlu. Apa gunanya rubah berekor sembilan dalam perutku ini? Tapi kalau masalah lapar, tetap saja harus makanan yang masuk!" Naruto masih saja membantah.

"Membicarakan makanan terus, aku jadi lapar! Kalian mau makan tidak?" tanya Kiba.

"Ke kedai Paman Teuchi, yuk! Aku ingin makan ramen!" ajak Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kiba singkat. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Berjalan di antara Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun, membuat tubuhku tidak terlalu kedinginan. Apalagi Akamaru dengan setia mengikuti kami dari belakang. Namun entah perasaanku saja, atau memang ada seseorang yang mengikuti kami. Aku merasakan ada chakra asing di sekitar kami.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba-kun melihat tingkahku.

"A-ada yang mengikuti ki-kita...," bisikku pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto-kun memastikan.

"Byakugan!" kuaktifkan kekkei genkai untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa dan dimana orang yang mengikuti kami.

"Mmh! Iya! Ada bau orang asing di antara kerumunan orang-orang di sebelah sana," ujar Kiba-kun sambil melirik ke arah kanan. "Sial! Dari arah sana juga!" tambahnya sambil menoleh ke sisi kiri.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto-kun panik.

"Entahlah!" jawab Kiba-kun.

"Me-mereka...," aku terhenyak kaget. Mereka adalah kumpulan ninja yang dulu pernah menculikku saat aku masih kecil. "Tidak! Kita harus segera mencari Hanabi!" ujarku panik.

'Sepertinya mereka masih ingin mencuri rahasia kekkei genkai byakugan.' batinku mulai mencemaskan adik perempuanku.

"Biar aku dan Akamaru yang mencari Hanabi. Naruto, kau antar Hinata pulang, ya?" pinta Kiba-kun dengan nada memerintah.

"Yosh! Tenang saja! Serahkan padaku!" sahut Naruto-kun penuh percaya diri.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun, Akamaru!" ujarku sedikit berteriak karena mereka sudah melesat secepat kilat.

"Ja, Hinata! Ayo kuantar pulang!" ajak Naruto-kun sambil meraih tanganku. Namun segera kutepiskan dengan lembut. "Eh! Ma-maaf! Aku lupa kau sudah menikah! Hahaha...," Naruto-kun tertawa masam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"I-iie...," ujarku berusaha setenang mungkin.

_**Author's PoV**_

Hinata berjalan di sebelah Naruto, agak di belakangnya karena langkahnya terbatasi oleh kimono yang dia kenakan. Membuat Naruto harus melambatkan langkah kakinya dari biasanya.

"Ne, Hinata!" Naruto bersuara untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Neji?" tanya pria bermata biru itu.

"Ba-baik. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata. "Ta-tapi saat ini, Ne-Neji-niisan sedang pergi untuk menjalankan misi...," lanjut Hinata menyambung ucapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menikah dengannya, hehehe...," ujar Naruto sambil mencoba tertawa. "Padahal dulu kan dia pernah hampir membunuhmu," lanjutnya.

"I-iya..., i-ini misi dari Godaime Hokage...," jawab Hinata lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan alis mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Tsunade-baachan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahi karena bingung.

"Jadi, pernikahan kalian hanya misi? Kalian tidak saling mencintai? Memang apa tujuan misi ini?" tanya Naruto lagi, seperti sedang mengintrogasi musuh.

Kali ini Hinata hanya diam. Tidak bersuara ataupun mengangguk untuk menjawab. Bukan tidak bisa, atau tidak mau menjawab. Hanya bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada shinobi berjaket oranye terang itu.

"Tou-san bilang, kami harus menikah agar bisa mempunyai anak berdarah Hyuuga murni," jawab Hinata sebisa mungkin menjelaskan dengan kalimat sederhana.

"Hmm..., aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Jadi kau harus melahirkan anak dari sepupumu sendiri?" tanya Naruto semakin melantur.

"Hn...," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah hamil, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi, tanpa basa-basi.

Pertanyaan sederhana itu diucapkan dengan nada datar dan wajah polos oleh Naruto. Namun efeknya tidak biasa bagi Hinata. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting direbus. Membuat Naruto mendadak panik.

"Eh?! Wajahmu kenapa jadi merah begitu? Apa kau sakit? Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah hamil, ya?" pertanyaan Naruto semakin membuat Hinata merasa panas.

"E-eh...?! I-iie..., da-da-daijoubu...," lengkap sudah kegugupan Hinata tak bisa menutupi rasa malu dan canggungnya di depan pria yang selama ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

SRAKK!

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dengan penutup wajah menghadang Hinata dan Naruto. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, mereka menyerang. Salah seorang dari mereka membekap Hinata dan melarikan diri, sementara yang lain menyerang Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata meminta tolong. Dengan pakaian kimono, wanita itu menjadi tak bisa bergerak dengan gesit.

"Siapa kalian?!" Naruto dengan sigap berusaha menghindar. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Poff! Poff! Poff!

Naruto membuat beberapa bunshin untuk melawan mereka, sedangkan salah satunya dia perintahkan untuk mengejar pria yang membawa lari Hinata.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun...," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan saat sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Ah! Iie...! Jaga dirimu ya, Hinata! Sampaikan salamku untuk Neji!" ujar Naruto-kun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ba-baik!" jawabku singkat.

"Sudah! Cepat masuk!" pinta Naruto kemudian. "Aku pulang, ya?" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkanku setelah berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun!" ujarku agak berteriak, karena dia sudah berjalan agak jauh. Namun dia mendengarnya karena kulihat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aku membuka pintu gerbang, lalu masuk ke dalam mansion. Perasaanku masih belum tenang karena ternyata Hanabi belum pulang. Aku mencarinya ke dalam kamar, tapi nihil.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, Hana-chan,' batinku cemas.

"Bagaimana kencannya? Menyenangkan?" sebuah tanya diucapkan dengan nada datar, mengejutkanku. Suara bariton itu terasa seperti hujan salju yang dicurahkan khusus untukku.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung bersurai panjang sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Langkahnya pelan, tapi berderap tegas pada lantai roka.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" panggilku ragu.

Namun saat wajah tirusnya yang tampan terkena cahaya, hatiku merasa seperti dihujani sinar matahari. Aku berlari menghampirinya, refleks segera memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang...," bisikku lirih, begitu lirih hingga sepertinya Neji-niisan tidak mendengarnya karena segera melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku terkesiap mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Kaget, sedih, bingung, kecewa, entah apa lagi emosi yang berkecamuk di hatiku. Namun satu yang pasti, aku merindukannya. Teramat sangat rindu.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" suaraku bergetar, pun tubuhku, karena rasa takut yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Sikap Neji-niisan aneh sekali.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji-niisan sekali lagi, membuatku bingung apa maksudnya.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bertahan saat memandang wajahnya yang dingin. Ekspresinya itu, aku pernah melihatnya. Aliran chakranya, tatapan matanya. Sama persis seperti saat ujian chuunin.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Nii-niisan...," sempurna sudah rasa takutku menyeruak tanpa sempat kusembunyikan.

Neji-niisan meraih pergelangan tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Sejenak kemudian, dia menarikku –jika boleh, ingin kukatakan dia menyeretku– ke rumah keluarga bunke. Dengan kimono yang kukenakan, tentu saja membuatku sulit untuk berjalan mengikuti kecepatan langkahnya.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar, dengan kasar dia menggeser fusuma. Lalu menghempaskanku ke dalam kamar hingga aku nyaris terjatuh. Sedetik kemudian, kudengar suara fusuma digeser hingga tertutup rapat dengan cara yang sama kasarnya.

"Nii-niisan...," aku menoleh, lalu membalikkan badan menghadap padanya. "Go-gomen...," entah untuk apa aku meminta maaf, tapi melihat aura di sekelilingnya tubuhnya sekarang, kurasa ini hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jadi selama aku pergi, kau berkencan dengan pria yang kau cintai ya, Hinata?" pertanyaan memojokkan itu berhasil membuatku merasa seperti dirajam dengan ribuan kunai.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu..., de-dengarkan aku dulu...," pintaku dengan nada memohon yang teramat sangat.

Neji-niisan mendekatiku, seolah siap menyerangku. Aku menunduk sambil memejamkan kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Dia membelai rambut samping kiriku, menyibakkannya ke belakang telingaku. Lalu menarik penjepit rambutku, membuat surai indigoku terurai jatuh hingga ke pinggang.

_**Author's PoV**_

Neji membelai surai panjang wanita di depannya dengan lembut. Jemarinya diputar-putar memilin helaian sehalus sutra itu hingga terlilit erat. Tanpa byakugan sekalipun, dia tahu bahwa istrinya sangat takut saat ini. Membuatnya marah dan tak bisa lagi menahan emosi.

Tangannya beralih ke bahu rapuh wanita itu, menariknya kasar agar mendekat. Tanpa permisi, dia mengangkat wajah ayu yang tertutup poni tebal itu. Dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Tidak, itu bukan sekedar ciuman.

Bibir tipis pria bermata putih itu mengulum bibir mungil sang heiress Hyuuga, melumatnya dengan kasar. Tubuh kekar pria itu mendorong tubuh mungil sang putri hingga punggung rapuhnya menekan shoji.

Tangan Hinata berusaha menahan dada bidang yang menekan tubuhnya karena dia merasa terpojok. Selain itu dia mulai sesak nafas akibat ciuman panas yang tak disangkanya akan dia terima dari pria yang selalu lembut padanya. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar.

Masih mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri, tangan Neji meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mengangkatnya ke atas, lalu menekannya pada dinding shoji dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya berusaha melepaskan obi pada kimono Hinata.

"Mmmhh..., mmmhh...," Hinata menggumam tak karuan, sambil berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari ciuman paksaan itu karena kehabisan nafas.

Namun Neji justru memiringkan wajahnya, dan lidahnya merangsek ke dalam mulut Hinata dengan paksa. Di sisi lain, tangannya berhasil merenggut obi pada kimono Hinata hingga gaun wanita itu menjadi longgar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, tangan yang tadi sibuk membuka obi segera menyusup masuk ke dalam kimono indah berwarna lavender. Menyentuh dan meremas apapun yang bisa diraihnya di balik kain sutra itu.

"Mmmhh..., mmmhh...," rintihan Hinata kian keras, tapi masih terbungkam oleh bibir Neji yang kian buas.

Hinata melemas, bukan pasrah, tapi menyerah. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Apalagi setelah apa yang dia alami sebelum sampai di rumah. Akhirnya dia membiarkan dirinya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Membuat Neji tersadar akan kekasaran yang dia lakukan. Dia pun ikut menurunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata...," desah Neji menyebut nama istrinya dengan terbata-bata. Dia melepaskan tubuh rapuh wanita di hadapannya. Menyandarkan keningnya berhiaskan manji pada kening pucat sang istri.

"Hhh..., hhh..., hhh...," wanita bersurai indigo itu terengah-engah, berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan pasokan oksigen pada paru-parunya walau melalui mulutnya. Tangannya gemetar menggenggam kimono untuk menutup bagian depan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat dijajah oleh tangan suaminya dengan liar.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Ne-neji-niisan..., ta-tapi...," ucapan Hinata terhenti. Bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan peristiwa tadi. Lagipula pikirannya masih mencemaskan adiknya yang belum pulang juga.

"Apa?" tanya Neji tak sabar.

"A-aku, ha-harus mencari Hanabi...," jawab Hinata sambil berusaha merapikan kimono yang dipakainya.

"Biar aku saja!" ujar Neji geram karena menahan marah.

Neji segera bangkit dari hadapan Hinata, kemudian melangkah menjauhi wanita itu. membuka fusuma dengan kasar, walau tidak sekasar tadi. Dia keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan yang berantakan.

"Paling tidak, dengarkan aku dulu..., Nii-san...," desis Hinata lirih, tepat saat fusuma itu digeser menutup. Membuat Neji tak bisa mendengarnya.

'Oh, Kami-Sama..., jantungku sakit...,' batin Hinata sambil meremas kimono di depan dada kirinya.

F I N

Well, well, well, what do we have here actually...?

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bikin Neji jadi kasar...? –_nangis bombay sambil ngorek-ngorek kembang pasir_–

But I do really hope you all the readers enjoy the story.

Last but no least, thanks for reading and feel free to write us any review...

Well, see ya on the next THE HYUUGA'S sequel...!


End file.
